plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Shadow
, |Signature Superpower = Precision Blast |Other Superpowers = Big Chill Whirlwind Embiggen |Flavor Text = Little known fact: When she takes off the cape and mask, she goes by the name Penelopea.}} Green Shadow is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads Mega-Grow and Smarty plant cards against the Zombies. Her signature superpower is Precision Blast, which allows her to deal 5 damage in the middle lane. Statistics *'Classes: 'Mega-Grow, Smarty *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Precision Blast - Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. **'Other:' ***Big Chill - Freeze a Zombie. Draw a card. ***Whirlwind - Bounce a random Zombie. ***Embiggen - A Plant gets +2 /+2 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 01: Battle at the BBQ **Zombie Mission 20: A Shadow Falls **Zombie Mission 29: Shadow of the Peashooter **Zombie Mission 31: The Sack of Seedling City *'Battle Area: '''Roof Hero description ''Little known fact: When she takes off the cape and mask, she goes by the name Penelopea. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Green Shadow can put together awesome Peashooter combinations, increasing the strength of Threepeater, then using that extra Strength for a devastating triple attack. With Green Shadow is a decent hero. Her class makes her a very versatile hero when it comes to tricks and useful cards. She has access to almost all pea plants, and so they should be used with Torchwood, especially Threepeater and Skyshooter, as they can make use of a wide variety of strategies including peashooting plants. Judging from her description, she can be a good mid-lane destroyer if played well, using powerful plants or self-boosting like Muscle Sprout and Pea Pod with Torchwood in the middle lane while Precision Blast is still kept in mid-late game can be a devastating strategy. Precision Blast also leads to many tactics during a match, as the zombie hero may never know when Green Shadow has this card, and might start placing zombies in the middle lane to protect against it. Her available superpowers tend to have basic usages. Although Big Chill has where it goes for Green Shadow, as it gives the player an extra card while ideally Freezing the zombie, making it a slightly better copy of Iceberg Lettuce, and a better superpower for practical use. Embiggen and Whirlwind, on the other hand, are mostly used as niches to provide extra strength and health or to get rid of a dangerously buffed zombie that is in play. Embiggen increases a plant's potential by +2 /+2 , making this useful for weaker plants, especially Peashooter, to at the least survive from incoming attacks or tricks like Rocket Science or Rolling Stone, and dealing more damage dealt to the opposing side. Whirlwind, while it can be a bungle at times, can be used to bounce zombies that can threat your team. Be careful when using Whirlwind when the field is filled with zombies, especially if a zombie such as Trickster is around, as it may bounce you the wrong zombie and, unless otherwise was received from a fully charged Super-Block Meter, costs you 1 . The most recommended deck to use is with Green Shadow's "Snowdrop Freeze combo." Use the Snowdrop along with cards such as Iceberg Lettuce, Chilly Pepper, Jolly Holly, Winter Melon and Big Chill allow the Snowdrop to get stronger while also preventing zombies from attacking. Winter Squash can also take out frozen zombies. Green Shadow also has access to stat boosting abilities from the Mega-Grow side, such as Fertilize or Plant Food to make it even stronger. Grow-Shroom is also a good addition to your deck, as you can give another fighter a stat boost while you also defend that lane. However, while this card combination might seem strong, remember to have some other options if the "Snowdrop Freeze combo" does not do its job. A bean-themed deck mainly consisting on Admiral Navy Bean and a Black-Eyed Pea + Torchwood combo works out pretty well if guarded correctly. Admiral Navy Bean does 2 extra damage to the zombie hero when any bean cards are played, and Black-Eyed Pea makes the opposing hero think twice when using tricks and can benefit from the Torchwood boost. Other beans such as Bean Counter and Jumping Bean are good supporting cards. Bean Counter gives 2 extra Weenie Beanies, which also benefit Admiral Navy Bean, and gains buffs when a bean is played. Jumping Bean bounces a zombie that can potentially threat your play. While these combos prove to be dangerous if played correctly, keep in mind that these combos require the player to use a lot of their cards in their hand, which may lead to the player having a lack of cards, preventing the user from being able to defend him/herself. However, to counteract this, have Flourish in your deck so you can receive extra cards if you are low on them. The only issue is that she lacks ways to instantly destroy zombies. Since she does not use Squash, Lawnmower, Doom-Shroom, her only way to deal with powerful zombies is to buff plants and fight fire with fire or Bounce them. Additionally, she can use Precision Blast or use Freeze+Winter Squash combo. Strategy Decks Trivia *Her description references how many superheroes hide their true identity. **It also refers to her name both during development and in the code. *She is the first and only non-elemental female Peashooter in the series, based on her flavor text. **She is also the fourth female peashooter based on their flavor text, the others being Flaming Pea, Ice Queen Pea and Fire Peashooter. *Green Shadow is the only hero which has no defined battle style because she is used as a tutorial for the zombie side in the first level. **However, Super Brainz, who was used for the tutorial of the game as a whole has a defined battle style while Green Shadow does not. ***But according to Green Shadow's flavor text, it may be depicted that she likes to control the middle lane for as long as possible. *When Green Shadow manages to land Precision Blast on the opposing enemy zombie hero, she apparently does her pose while still being in mid-air, as the zombie hero is damaged more than 4.. *She is one of two plant heroes with a different battle theme. Her theme is a slightly altered version of Citron/Captain Combustibles' theme, namely with different instruments used. **The other hero is Spudow. *She is the only female plant hero that does not lead the Solar class. *She has most access to pea plants out of all heroes. This is because Mega-Grow and Smarty classes that are only classes that contain pea plants. This is similar to how Citron has most access to Amphibious plants and Spudow has most access to Mushroom plants. *Green Shadow is seen unhooded in the comic that appears when the player unlocks the hero Neptuna. *She is the only plant hero which has a real name. *She is the only plant hero who showed up in another plant hero's Introducing comic strip (Solar Flare's). *Green Shadow actually uses the eyeshadow that matches her mask color. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Smarty plants Category:Mega-Grow heroes Category:Smarty heroes